


quicksilver

by cr9vitys



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, cop!wooseok, fluff????, gambler!seungyoun, it's not /all/ that though, or domestic????, sorry i cant tag and i just miss them, theyre just so so in love, yeah fluff, yep domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr9vitys/pseuds/cr9vitys
Summary: wooseok's on the verge of losing his job and it's not helping that he's in love with the gambler-slash-con artist that he's supposed to put behind bars.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	quicksilver

“Thanks for playing with me, gentlemen.”

Wooseok curses under his breath, amidst all the other players thanking the man right across the table. For _what_ were they thankful for? Losing their money over some card game?

He would rather not think about it, but he just lost another three hours of his life, money that could actually make up for his whole year’s salary and potentially, his job. This case was a matter of life and death for him and now it’s starting to feel like it’s going to be the latter. He won’t allow his life to go down the drain like some piece of trash, would he?

So then he has to catch this man on the act.

The only problem is that he can’t. He’s fast and brilliant and like _quicksilver_. Wooseok even more than once came to the conclusion that he’ll never be able to find out how this man works unless he tells Wooseok himself.

He tugs on the tie of his suit, suddenly feeling like everything’s choking him and he’s being suffocated and before he could drown in his own self-destructive thoughts, he looks up to meet feline eyes, catlike and cunning but they’re so beautiful and shiny and intriguing and Wooseok thinks that if he stares any longer then he will drown in them.

So he looks away.

Seungyoun chuckles at that, and he feels the tips of his ears getting hot along with the obvious blush that’s coloring his cheeks. What was it with this man, really, that’s so endearing yet annoying at the same time?

He’d expected it, because he has gone through this routine far too many times and he thinks he’s cursed to not be able to reject Seungyoun. Not with how his eyes shine, bringing the stars to shame, and definitely not with that voice – soft and playful and just so irresistible.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

*

To say Wooseok was scared of him was an understatement.

He’s terrified of Seungyoun.

Not in the _terrifying_ way, though, if that even makes sense.

It’s just scary that he can be so intimidating across the gambling table, cards in his hands, a smirk decorating the beautiful features of his face. And yet here he is, across another table with Wooseok, but this time there’s no cards around, no gambling chips that cost fortunes, just a simple table with a dinner for two (still nothing short of fancy), and this side of Seungyoun is so sweet and funny and he thinks that if they met under different circumstances, he would still be so scared of being in love with him, like he is now. He’s head over heels enticed about him, and he’d kill to know what it’d feel like to wake up next to him, to taste his lips, to be let into the most vulnerable, intimate parts of his life.

He has a lot of stories to tell and Wooseok’s always so much more than willing to listen, some jokes he doesn’t even find funny but when Seungyoun laughs, he just can’t find it in himself not to do the same. When he’s sat like this across him, he forgets the pressure of having to catch him on the act of his cheating scheme – whatever it was, that makes it in all ways impossible to beat him in every card game.

“So, would you do the same, _Wooseokie_?” He thinks the nickname is cute, and it makes his heart skip a beat every time it slips out of Seungyoun’s lips, but he ignores the abnormal beating of his heart because even now he’s still trying to deny that he has fallen in love with a suspect he’s supposed to put behind bars (even though it’s proving to be difficult, borderline impossible). “Would you name a flower shiba inu too, if you can’t raise an _actual_ shiba inu?”

It’s yet another one of the weird things about Mr. Cho Seungyoun, and Wooseok doesn’t even take long to shake his head, leaning closer to reach for his glass of wine. “No, because one, I prefer Pomeranians, and two, it’s better to get a shiba inu toy.”

Wooseok peers over his wine glass, and he notices the way Seungyoun’s shoulders slouch, then, a huff. “It doesn’t have _that_ feeling.”

*

Seungyoun always insists on driving him back home, and Wooseok knows the risks if ever he was seen by people he knew from the station being driven back to his apartment with a suspect, but like the many times they’ve gone through this, he can’t really reject him. Not like he wants to. So there he was, seated on the passenger seat of Seungyoun’s car. He doesn’t know much about cars, but he knows this is expensive, judging by the lavish lifestyle of the gambler. He’s driving, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Wooseok’s thigh. It’s another _Seungyoun thing_ and he can’t really bring himself to push his hand away, and he can’t complain either, because it’s always so warm and endearing and just _right_.

“Have you ever thought about quitting your job, Wooseokie?”

The question’s been asked once, twice, a couple times over their shared dinners. It doesn’t surprise Wooseok anymore, but this time, he decides to _really_ contemplate and break down his thoughts.

 _Of course_ , he thinks, _it’s not easy being a cop and even with living with a family with half the population working for the government, he thinks cops are bastards_. But then again, his father would be disappointed, wouldn’t he? He had to quit being an idol for criminology, and often times, he thinks he’d be better on stage. He _knows_ he’d be better on stage, it’s what he was born for – to sing, be cheered on and applauded and he imagines how it would feel if he debuted. Wooseok’s going down his train of thoughts but the gentle squeeze on his thigh pulls him back to reality, and he’s reminded that he’s not an idol, no one’s cheering on him – he’s a cop and he hates it.

“Yeah,” Wooseok murmurs, avoiding having to look at Seungyoun, so he looks out the window. “I have, more often than not.”

There’s another gentle squeeze on his thigh, and it’s comforting that Wooseok almost forgets what he was so sad about just a few seconds ago. Then, silence, but it’s neither awkward nor uncomfortable for the both of them.

*

Seungyoun never leaves unless he personally accompanies Wooseok to the door of his apartment. And like the many things he does that aren’t even necessary, the latter can’t really say no. So there he was, standing beside him, and he stares at their reflections in the elevator door.

It’s here that Wooseok decides to take in Seungyoun’s appearance.

It was old knowledge for him, and for a lot more people who frequent the casino who don’t even seem to come to play, only to steal glances at Seungyoun. Some don’t even try to hide it, directly staring at the handsome man, a few even brave enough to try their luck at flirting with him. None of them succeed, because when they try, Seungyoun looks at Wooseok across the table and he can’t really deny that he always seems displeased when others practically throw themselves at the other.

Tonight, he notices just how handsome Seungyoun really in, in his fancy, blue velvet suit and slicked black hair. He’s so tall, too, and fairly well built. He had the aura of someone sophisticated and composed and sometimes he’s so intimidating but when he looks at Wooseok, he’s so much softer and warm.

The elevator dings, signaling that they were already on the third floor, doors sliding open and they both walk out. His apartment is a right next to the elevator so they don’t need to walk far, and he turns to Seungyoun when they’re in front of his door, but before he could thank him, the taller speaks.

“Move in with me.”

And like always, Wooseok says _yes_ in a heartbeat.

*

Wooseok learns all of Seungyoun’s card tricks a week after moving in.

He says it’s a symbol of trust, and that he puts all of his heart into trusting Wooseok, and when he says those words with such sincerity and a voice enough to proclaim his love, the shorter’s heart does a couple of backflips, something like that thing he witnessed Seungyoun do in the built in gym of his house.

His heart flutters at everything Seungyoun does, from the way he hums while watering _shiba inu_ , or when Wooseok finds him in the kitchen early in the morning when he tries to cook breakfast, to when he takes off his suit with that familiar crease on his forehead out of concentration that disappears when he sees Wooseok sitting on the sofa. He’s so, so, so _into him_ that he notices even the way he thumbs the back of his palms when they hold hands, to the scent of Seungyoun’s cologne when he buries his face into the side of his neck when they head to sleep.

Wooseok’s constantly surfing for new jobs on the internet and whenever Seungyoun finds him like that, he hugs him from the back, whispers a quiet _I can provide fairly well for the both of us_ , and rests his chin on his shoulder, but this time around there’s a few more words, and they’re not as special as _those_ words but it’s enough for him to decide he’ll spend the rest of his life with Seungyoun by his side. _Just stay with me_.

When gambling, Seungyoun was like quicksilver, moving much quicker than the beating of Wooseok’s heart in this moment. But like this, right now, he’s unchanging. They want to stay the same, and they _will_ stay the same, now, tomorrow, **_always_**.

Maybe it’s about time he sends in that resignation letter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading! it didn't turn out as good as i wanted it to be but i hope that you still like it! please, please let me know what you think. <3
> 
> twt: @crvtcore.


End file.
